Mobile wireless communications systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. For example, cellular telephones allow users to place and receive voice calls almost anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology has increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices and the different types of devices available to users. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Moreover, such multi-function devices may also allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Even so, as the functionality of cellular communications devices continues to increase, so too does the demand for smaller devices which are easier and more convenient for users to carry. One challenge this poses for cellular device manufacturers is designing the layout of components for additional functionality and operational stability within the relatively limited amount of space available for the components.
Moreover, with the ever increasing trend towards smaller cell phone sizes with increased functionality, for a relatively small phone, it may be increasingly difficult for cellular device manufacturers to comply with certain requirements. For example, for a relatively small phone having an internal antenna, the antenna may be in relatively close proximity to the user's face or cheek, which may make complying with applicable SAR and/or hearing aid compatibility (HAC) requirements potentially difficult for manufacturers.